


Little Chaos

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced to live as a mortal is always more bearable when you have a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnotpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itsnotpoptarts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> **A/N:** At one point – last year, I think – itsnotpoptarts requested some domestic Loki, with something about a cat. After yesterday's heart-breaking fic, I figured I should probably hand over something sweet (especially since Seeking is threatening to take Tom and Loki away from me, now ;.; ) so here you all go. Something so ridiculously sweet, your teeth will rot. XD

Loki hummed as he cracked open the can of wet cat food. Chaos twined between his legs, looking hopeful and adorable and rather a bit like Loki starved him. Which he didn't. 

"You are spoiled," he informed the cat, even as he leaned down slightly, the can lid held down for him to lick clean. 

Chaos gave him that sweet little smirk that he'd retained from kitten-hood – the one that had had Loki planting himself in front of the pet shop window and refusing to move until Thor talked Stark into buying the animal for him – then set about daintily licking the lid clean. 

"So utterly spoiled," Loki insisted as Chaos finished, then stepped closer and stretched his paws up Loki's leg. Loki took a moment to scratch his head, then served out the food and waved the dish over the cat's head. "Come on, that way." 

Obediently, tail held high, Chaos preceded Loki to the little mat set up for his food. As soon as Loki set the bowl down, Chaos dug in, eating with gusto. 

Loki put the leftover food away, then sighed at the state of his kitchen sink. He'd been putting off doing the dishes for some days now – it was so many times harder without magic, and he often put it off until he ran out of dishes to eat off of – but Thor was due by that afternoon, and Loki hated his apartment looking like a pigsty more than he hated cleaning, so he set to work on the dishes. 

From there, it was a quick dusting and a run with the vacuum, humming songs from his childhood the whole way. 

Chaos, unusual for a cat, didn't seem to mind the vacuum, and followed Loki around the studio apartment as soon as he'd finished eating. He did make a point to never be in front of the vacuum, and he'd hiss and puff up if Loki startled him with it – like the one time he'd very quietly pulled it out, then started it right under the chair Chaos had been napping in – but he otherwise didn't seem to have the aversion to it that normal cats did. (Stark insisted Chaos was defective, Loki preferred to think his cat was simply wiser.) 

Once the cleaning was done, Loki took a moment to look around his small home, trying to spot anything out of place. 

Chaos pawed at his bare foot, peeking up with wide eyes and a hopeful sound that was somewhere between a purr and a mournful meow. 

"Yes, all right," Loki agreed and pulled the stick with the feathers out of the closet, where he had to keep it if he wanted it to last more than two days. 

Chaos immediately jumped for it, though it was much too high, and started purring, loud and fast. 

Loki laughed, delighted, and dropped to the carpet to play. 

He might hate having to live as a mortal until Odin decided he'd paid for his many crimes, but Chaos' unquestioning adoration went a long way towards making things bearable.

..


End file.
